I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment to a sign for attaching a placard to the sign.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of signs, such as real estate signs, comprise a pair of spaced apart rails which support a generally planar indicia bearing member therebetween. In the case of real estate signs, this indicia bearing member typically displays the name, telephone number and address of the real estate company representing the seller or lessor of the property in question This information, of course, remains the same regardless of the property so that the signs can be economically produced in mass quantities.
There are many situations, however, when it would be highly desirable to add additional information to the sign which is unique for the particular property being sold or leased. For example, such information could comprise the name of the particular real estate person handling that particular property. This information would typically be different from one property to the next.
Although there have been a number of previously known devices for attaching supplemental signs or placards to the standard real estate sign, these previously known devices have proven generally unsatisfactory in use.
One disadvantage of these previously known devices is that the supplemental placard is not firmly secured to the real estate sign. As such, high winds and gusts can blow the placard away from the sign.
A still further disadvantage of the previously known devices is that it is difficult and time consuming to actually attach the placard to the sign. Furthermore, in many cases, these previously known devices have been expensive to purchase.